Tique Nervoso
by Lara Potter Black
Summary: james Potter está na luta por uma certa ruivinha. ao mesmo tempo sirius tenta conquistar uma garota por causa de uma aposta, e o Remo finalmente perde a cabeça com alguém.isso, e muitas loucuras.geeente, 1º fic, não me matem.


era dia 1º de setembro, Lilíam Evans estava dormindo calmamente em sua cama, quando uma coruja começa a dar bicadas na janela da garota para a mesma nota-la. Lily acordou e olhou para a janela, abriu-a e a deixou entrar. lily era uma garota muito linda, cabelos ruivos meio ondulados, meio lisos, um pouco abaixo do ombro, era magra, de pele clara e tinha olhos verde esmeralda. estes muito bonitos. quanto a coruja, pode parecer estranho, mas para lily não. lily é uma bruxa. e estuda no colégio de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. lá se encontram seus amigos. lily irá pra o 7º ano.

Lily ve que a coruja estava carregando uma carta. Ela pegou a carta e colocou a coruja junto á sua para a mesma beber agua.

na carta vinha escrito:

_Lily_

_Tudo bem com vc? comigo está tudo ótimo. estou escrevendo pra perguntar se posso ir com vc para a estação King Cross, já que meus pais são trouxas, eles estão com medo que eu vá sozinha depois das bombas no ultimo atentado. me responda ainda hj, por favor!_

_Dyelen_

Ao terminar de ler a carta, lily sorriu. Dyelen Finnigan era uma de suas melhores amigas. e escreveu depressa:

_Dyle,_

_é claro que vc pode vir pra cá. estou muito contente em não ter de ir para a estação somente com a petunia no banco traseiro do carro!_

_beijos_

_Lily_

lily então mandou a coruja e logo depois se levantou da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro, mas ele estava ocupado e ela resolveu esperar.

se passaram 10 minutos e lily então jah estressada começou a gritar batendo na porta do banheiro

"Petúnia, anda logo aí, pensa no dursley fora do banheiro que eu quero tomar banho!"

petunia sai do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça e diz com raiva:

"sua nojenta, não ouse falar o nome do meu amado e lindo Valter!"

"amado seu ele pode ser..." ela entrou no banheiro e antes de fechar a porta disse: "mas lindo... há, nunca!" e fechou a porta deixando uma petúnia p da vida lá fora.

depois de tomar banho lily vai se vestir, lily era linda, verdade, mas se escondia um pouco, usava na maioria das veses rous um pouco grandes e o cabelo preso ( dyle reclamava muito disso, mas lily se defendia dizendo q quando se arrumava mais impressionava mais, e Dyle não podia discutir quanto a isso) e dessa vez não foi muito deferente, colocou um jeans, um sapato preto, uma camiseta um poukinho colada com os dizeres na frente: "Linkin Park" uma banda trouxa q Lily gostava muito, e lily prendeu os cabelos. depis ela se olhou no espelho, não adiantava disfarçar, ainda assim, lily era muito linda não sabia do que a Dyle reclamava. vai ver q é por isso que a kele inssuportável do potter a perseguia tanto. mas deixemos o potter de lado não é mesmo?

lily desce para o café da manhã e encontra seus pais e petunia.

"bom dia mamae, papai, olha, a Dyle vem aqui em casa para ir comigo a estação ok?"

"o que? mais uma anormal? meu deus, espero q valter nunca descubra isso!"

"Petúnia! certo lily querida, ela pode vir sim, é uma garota super agradavel" disse Marta, a mae da lily.

Algumas horas depois lily já estava no vagão com dile e sua outra amiga, Meriene Wars.

"merie, Dyle, o meu verão foi quase insuportavel, a petunia está ainda mais intragável agora!"

"nossa lily, q exagero!"

"não é exagero não Marie, petunia é msm intragável"

nessa hora o vagão abre e aparecem tres garotos , muito bonitos por sinal. um era alto, cabeos negros e lomgos caindo sobre os olhops, o dava um toque muito bonito e sensual, tinha o corpo bem definido pelo quadribol, olhos azuis escuros e um sorriso muito bonito, era Sirius Black, o segundo era tbm alto, mas não tanto qt o primeiro, tinha cabelos castanhos claros um pouco lomgo mas não tanto qt o de sirius, olhosde um castanho escuro o corpo não tão bem definido quanto de sirius mas também muito bonito, tinha um ar tímido, e apenas uma pessoa o fazia perder akela timidez , e o terceiro garoto era também alto, cabelos negros que espetavam pra todos os lados, olhos castanhos esverdeados, um corpo bem definido tbm pelo quadribol um sorriso muito lindo. eram Remo Lupin e James Potter, respectivamente. quando entram James vai chegando perto de lily dizendo:

"bom dia meu lírio do campo, que felicidade em e-la" disse sorrindo

"que pena eu não poder dizer o mesmo poter, e é Evans e n lirio do campo"

"Nossa, pq toda essa raiva? pq não sorri? está um dia tão lindo!"

"é vc potter q não me permite sorrir, sua desagradavel presenta me tira a vontade de rir"

"oi meninas" diz sirius entrando tbm, seguido por remus"

"oi sirius, oi remo, James" diz Marie

"oi sirius, James, ah, oi pra vc tbm Lupin..."

"bom dia Marie, oi Finnigan "

os garotos se sentam

"oq vc pensa q está fazendo Potter?" pergunta lily se levantando

" ora amor, o contrario de vc, me sentando"

"olha, remus e sirius podem fikar, mas cai fora daki potter!"

"se meus amigos fikam, eu tbm fiko, e é soh essa cabine q aina tem lugar" diz ele sorrindo"

"ai, quer saber, eu vou monitorar o trem que eu faço mais"

"vou com vc Lily" diz Remo

"ok, eu vejo o lado esquerdo e vc o direito ok?"

"certo"

**Bom, esse é o fim do capitulo um, tá meio pekenininho, mas em breve, fikarei um tempo sem ter aula e eu faço outro maior!**

**gostaram? se gostaram deixem coments. eles que iram me incentivar ok? e se alguem tiver uma sugestão bakana, me digam ta?**

**Bjs **

**Lara Potter Black. **


End file.
